


A Helping Paw

by Ralkana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And a Good Boy, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Lucky Is a Good Bro, M/M, Oneshot, Promposals, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Best Boy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: Lucky helps Clint with a very important task.





	A Helping Paw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladytian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladytian/gifts).



> For my partner and crime & best bud, Ladytian. She inspired me by texting me [this tweet](https://twitter.com/BBAnimals/status/994064442785763328), and the fic grew from there. We all need some adorable bb boys in love, I think.
> 
> Also inspired by [Thoughts of Dog](https://mobile.twitter.com/dog_feelings), which is my favorite Twitter account, and which I think of as Lucky's twitter anyway.

 

Clint knelt and ran his hands over Lucky's fur, scratching behind both ears as he checked to make sure everything was good to go.

"Ready, boy?" he murmured. His hands were shaking. His hands were _always_ steady, but right now they were shaking.

Lucky woofed quietly, and Clint flinched and then peered carefully around the corner of the Coulson house. Phil was still in the far corner of the backyard, head bobbing to his music as he pulled weeds, and Clint felt weak-kneed with a rush of affection and nerves.

Checking once more to make sure his note was secure, Clint took a deep breath. He pointed at Phil, and Lucky's head swung around, his good eye following Clint's fingers.

"Go on, boy!" Clint urged. "Go see Phil! Go on!"

Lucky raced across the lawn, barking joyously. Phil either heard him or caught the movement because he spun around, eyes wide. Clint ducked back out of sight, heart pounding. He sat shakily on the Coulsons' front porch steps, feeling a little nauseous, and folded his hands together to keep from wringing them.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

Phil dropped the trash bag he was carrying as Lucky sped toward him, and pulled out his earbuds to shove them into the pocket of his shorts.

"Hey, boy! Hey, Lucky! What are you doing over here? Did you get out? Where's Clint?"

He peered into the front yard and over the fence into the backyard next door, but no one was around and the gate looked shut. Frowning, Phil caught at Lucky's collar. Paper crinkled under his fingers as Lucky danced happily at his feet.

"What's this, boy? What do you have?"

There was a note tied to Lucky's collar with a purple ribbon. Phil knelt and ran his hands over Lucky's head and down his back, trying to calm him enough so that he could detach the note.

The purple ribbon was soft against his fingers as he stared at the paper in his hands, and he shoved the little satin scrap in his pocket so he wouldn't lose it.

His name was written on the note in blue ink, but it looked... odd. Familiar but strange. It looked a bit like Clint's writing, but maybe like he'd written in right-handed? He was ambidextrous, good at nearly everything with both hands, but not as precise with his right hand. In his writing, anyway. His aim was always precise.

Intrigued, Phil opened the note, still idly petting Lucky to keep him calm.

_Deer Phil,_

_I hope you know that you are my second favorite human. You give me pets and treats and you always let me give you kisses. It makes me very happy. It makes my tail wag._

_Would you like to go to prom with my very favorite human? It would make his tail wag._

_Luv,_

_Lucky_

There was a muddy paw print next to his name, and under that, two circles - one marked _yes_ and one marked _no_ , each with a dog treat taped inside.

Stunned, Phil slid backward to sit in the grass, pulling Lucky in for a hug. Practically delirious with joy at the thought of cuddles, Lucky danced closer, and Phil buried his face in golden fur, his happiness bubbling up into delighted laughter.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

Clint jerked upright as he heard the jingle of Lucky's tags. The dog came trotting around the corner of the house, and Clint swallowed as he saw the note tucked under Lucky's collar.

He snatched at it, nearly ripping it in his haste to get it unfolded, and his stomach swooped in dismay.

Both treats were gone, nothing left but the flaps of tape to show they'd ever been there.

"What does that mean?" Clint muttered. "I don't know what that means!"

"It means he deserved both treats for being such a good boy," Phil said, and Clint jumped, startled, the note crinkling in his fist.

Phil was leaning against the porch rail, his face flushed, beautiful blue eyes bright, and he was grinning, a wide open smile so different from his normal sly smirk. Clint's breath caught, and he couldn't seem to find any words as Phil came around the rail and gently took the crumpled note from Clint, smoothing it out before tucking it in his pocket.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you, Clint," he said, his cheeks going even pinker. "I'd love to."

"Oh," Clint said, relief swamping him so fast that he wobbled. "Um. Really? Like as, um, my date? Or like just as a friend?"

And then he felt like punching himself, because why would he even bring that up as an option?

Phil bit his lip, glancing away before meeting his eyes again. "We can go as friends, if that's what you want. But I'd love to go as your date."

"Oh." Clint sat back down on the porch stairs. "That's great. That's really good."

Laughing, Phil sat down beside him. "I think so too."

Clint couldn't seem to take his eyes off him, and Phil couldn't help but notice. Embarrassed, he looked down at his worn Captain America Chucks before sneaking a glance back at Clint. Lucky, done investigating all the bushes in the front yard, came back over to flop at their feet, tongue lolling out.

The silence was comfortable, just as it had always been between them, ever since Clint had come to live next door almost four years ago. They'd clicked so quickly, and Clint couldn't tell when he'd started wanting... more from their friendship, but the idea that Phil might want that too, that was...good. Really good.

Clint couldn't seem to stop smiling. He knew he probably looked so stupid, but it was like his mouth was wired directly to his heart or it had a mind of its own or something. And Phil didn't look like he was having any more luck. He was still grinning, and paper rustled as he touched his pocket, as if checking to make sure the note was still there.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to ask," Clint blurted abruptly, because wow, now that he thought about it, prom was close. Maybe too close for all the plans he suddenly wanted to make.

"What?" Phil glanced over, brow furrowing. "No, it's -- "

"No, see, I _wanted_ to, but everyone had all these great ideas and -- "

"Clint -- "

"I just couldn't think of anything, and I know this was dumb and, and cheap, but -- "

"Clint!" Phil interrupted, his voice sharp, and he grabbed Clint's hands where they were twisting together in his lap. "This was _not_ dumb, and I don't care how much money you did or didn't spend on it. It was _perfect_."

Clint looked up into the earnest blue depths of Phil's eyes, and nodded. Phil had never lied to him -- had promised never to lie to him. He smiled, a bit shakily, and Phil grinned back.

"And Lucky did _such_ a good job, didn't you, boy? You did so good! Yes, you did!"

Hearing his name, Lucky woofed and clambered up the porch steps and into Phil's lap. Phil swore and squirmed to keep Lucky's paws from landing on any vulnerable spots, but he threw his arms around the dog and hugged him close, and Clint couldn't resist pulling his phone out of his pocket to snap a pic of his two favorite dorks.

"You know what, Lucky?" Phil murmured, his eyes meeting Clint's over the dog's furry back. "Clint's _my_ favorite human, too. Thank you for sharing him with me."

Clint could barely swallow around the sudden lump in his throat at Phil's words, but he instantly felt like he could take on the whole world and everyone in it.

Prom was going to be the best night ever, and things were only going to get even better after that.

**END**


End file.
